Cerise Wolf
Cerise Wolf, formerly known as Cerise Hood. Cerise finally accepted her true wish to be the next Big Bad Wolf and follow her father's destiny and not her mother's to be the next Red Riding Hood. Now that she has become a full wolf, Cerise is a very outgoing and confident person. She exhibits all the qualities of a leader. Her family is very important to her and she supports them with the disputes that they are experiencing in Hood Hollow, now that everyone knows who her father is. She is not aggressive though, although she does show her temper which makes people fearful, but tends to handle the conflicts and upsets with care and consideration, calming the disagreements as they arise. Personality Cerise is confident and friendly and very outgoing. Although she does have an angry temper, she would never harm anyone. She does not like injustice so she rights wrongs whenever she can, but her temper makes people frightened of her, even though she is not to be feared. Along with her confidence she has a kind heart and is very supportive of Raven Queen in leading the Rebels. She is very keen to let everyone know about her relationship with her father/professor Badwolf, and they openly exhibit their relationship around the Land of Ever After. Like her father she has a bubbly, funny personality and now she has the confidence to be who she truly wants to be, she is openly amusing and playful. Cerise openly displays her wolf characteristics now, not shying away as she did when she was Cerise Hood. Appearance *Cerise in wolf form is a grey, white and black wolf. She has quite long fur and her snout is white, her eyes are yellow. *Has a girl she has long white hair with a black streak. Her eyes are yellow and she has wolf ears that she is happy to expose. Cerise's cuspids (fangs), are now quite prominent and are fully exposed over her lips. Family Her brother Cuspid Wolf is to follow in their father's destiny but as he does not want to, it leaves the way clear for Cerise to be the next big Bad Wolf. Her mother, Red Riding Hood is overjoyed that Cerise is happy. Although Red is often worried about the anger her family is experiencing from the residents of Hood Hollow, she is reassured by the fact that Cerise is handling things very well. cerise also has a younger sister called Scarlet. Scarlet has always been clear of who she is and openly shows her wolf characteristics but not in Hood Hollow at present. She goes away to boarding school where no-one knows her and she can be herself. About the Grey Wolf The grey wolf is a slender, powerfully built animal with a heavily muscled neck. The wolf has longer legs than other wolves which allows it to move swiftly. The Females tend to have narrower muzzles and foreheads, thinner necks, slightly shorter legs and not so large shoulders than the males. The grey wolf has a large heavy head with a wide forehead. It also has strong jaws and a long muzzle. The ears are relatively small. Gallery Cuspid_Wolf_outside.png|Cuspid, Cerise's brother Cerise's sister.png|Scarlet, Cerise's younger sister Cerise Wolf Full.jpg Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Girls Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Little Red Riding Hood Category:Iamdaisy's OC's